Making the Band
by Akria09
Summary: When Tommy and Jude meet theres an instant attraction, only one problem...its forrbidden, They're both dating someone else. But when the band groups get changed and the two wind up in the same band will they forget the forrbidden part and surrender?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my new fanfic. I came up with it when I was watching TV_

_Making the band and happily ever after and it helped me up with this idea._

_I don't own IS or its characters. I don't know if there's a guy name Johnny B. for real I just came up with that._

_Things you need to know:_

_Jude17_

_Tommy19_

_Amy17_

_Sadie/ everyone else from Is18_

_Tommy has never met Jude nor did he ever join Boyz attack._

_Jude never won instant star (never even heard of it) and neither had Karma_

**Prologue:**

Jude couldn't stop the shout of joy that came from her mouth as she read the words of the letter she held in her hands.

Its contents stated:

_Dear Jude Harrison,_

_Congratulations! We are proud to tell you that you have made it as one of the contestants of Johnny B. Presents Making The Band._

_A limo has been arranged for you and your bands members, we will be ready for your arrival Monday, at 9:00 AM._

_Please make sure you and your members are packed and ready to go. But since you Miss Harrison are not of the legal age yet you will need to bring a parent or guardian over the age of 18._

_Til' Monday_

_Signed, Johnny B._

_Thanks to all the contestants!_

Jude shouted again in excitement. This had been her dream forever,to be a singer, a rock-star, and now she was finally gonna get the chance.

She looked up at the sound of a male voice calling her name, and saw spied had arrived. A huge grin on his face as he stopped in front of her trying to regain his composure. His arms wrapped around her for a hug his breath panting in her ear as he laughed. After a couple of minutes he finally calmed down, still smiling he leaned back alittle, but kept his arms wrapped around he.

"Have you recieved your letter yet dude?"

Yeah, I just read it!" She answered showing him the slightly crumbled paper in her hand.

He laughed again pulling her closer, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "We're gonna be rock stars!

--**_Tommy's House_**--

Thomas Quincy tried not to crying at the squealing noises his girlfriend was making.

They'd just read their letters from Johnny B. Presents Making The Band and they'd got in! His band had made it, this had been his dream since forever and now here was his chance. Music was his life, and he was in disbelief that it was finally happening now. He had waited for this letter for weeks, dreading it. At first he hadn't thought they wouldn't actually make it, now he feared that no one would really like their sound.

Tommy was inturrupted from his thoughts when Karma squeeled again, her arms swinging around his neck, bringing closer for a hug.

This time he did crying cause she was making those loud noises directly into his ear. But soon he was able to let out a sigh of releif when she had to stop squeeling to be able to talk. "We've made it Thomas! A limo, being on TV, This is it! I'm gonna be a star!"

--_**Monday 8:50**_--

Jude ran around collecting her last needed things, extra stuff really, and put them ing her bag.

Spied, Jason, and Seth were siting at the dinner table talking. They'd come this morning, the limo was picking them all up from here at her house. All their luggage including Jude's sat beside the front door all ready to go. Jude grabbed her cup of coffee and her Ipod off the table shoving the headphones into her ears, leaving the music off making her way over to the guys.

"I still can't believe this, we're gonna be on Tv!"

"Oh yeah Seth, you on TV, you gotta be worried considering how you break cameras and all with that face of yours" Jason said causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey that was only one time Jase" Jude shouted sticking up for Seth. But she couldn't help but laugh. A few months ago they had been taking pictures and when when Spied had went to snap a pic of Seth the camera had all of a sudden stopped working. They all knew it wasn't really Seth's fault, he wasn't ugly at all, he was actually quit good looking , they just liked to pick on him.

"You know we have to share the limo with another group right? Seth asked, changing the subject.

Really, I wonder who" Jude commented

"We'll we're about to find out" Spied said standing, motioning to the open window, where they all saw a black limo pull up.

"Sadie! Come on, the rides here" Jude called to her sister up the stairs making her way out the door with her band. She had to take Sadie cause her parents were out of town, even though she didn't want to take Sadie she didn't let it get her down. She was about to call for her sister again when Sadie came running out the door, all dressed up like she was gonna be the one on TV.They slid into the car siting on the left side since the other group was already siting on the right.

Jude let her eyes run over the other group taking them in. There was 3 guys and a girl just like in her group. The girl was beautiful, she made Jude feel self conscious and ugly. Her shiny black hair curling over her shoulders to rest on her designer dress. She knew about fashion also, reminding Jude alittle of Sades. Only one of the guys stood out to her, the one siting beside the girl. He had spiky black hair, amazing hair actually he probably used alot of hair products. He was very sexy appealing to the eye. He kinda reminded her of a bad boy and a good one all at the same time. The girl must have noticed her staring at him because she glared at Jude, leaning over to kiss the guy. A clear sign of owner ship and a warning for Jude to keep her hands off. Jude sighed turning her head away, she had no business looking at him any way, thinking he was hot. She had a boyfriend already.

Tommy pulled back from Karma trying to refrain form wiping his mouth.

Of course he shouldn't feel that way she was his girlfriend, but when the red head had slid into the car he'd forgotten all about Karma. The girl was beautiful, in that wild fun rock chick kinda way. There was something about her that made him instantly know he'd like her, that they could be friends. His thoughts were interrupted as he realized the limo had stopped and everyone was getting out.

They all stood there quiet taking in the site before them. The house was huge! it was the most beautiful thing Jude had ever seen.

If the outside looked like this she couldn't imagine the wonderful site the inside would be. She finally let her eyes slide from the house taking in other stuff. There were 5 other limos besides thiers, she was guessing that if they're limo had been doubled up so had everyone else so that meant there was 12 bands in all. Everyone was standing in front of there rides their mouth gaped in awe, there sure was enough people to fit 12 bands.

Johnny B. and another guy stood in front of them smiling.

He motioned to the house behind him, Jude wouldn't call it a house she call it a castle, " If you'll all follow me, we'll get you guys settled in. You'll have time later to look around right now we just wanna make sure everyone is comfortable." Even though they didn't get to see the whole how what she did get to see on the way to her bedroom was amazing. By the time they got to Jude's room her feet were hurting, they'd dropped everyone off at their rooms as they went along, there were 3 people to a room, and of course lucky her, one of her roommates were Karma. She put her stuff down, settling in, trying to ignore Karma who was glaring at her. _Great, maybe this wouldn't be as fun as she'd first thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

When Jude woke up, it took her a second to remember where she was and why. She flung the covers off her body siting up, she let her feet dangle over the floor. Damn had she gotten shorter? She looked down at her body, she didn't appear shorter, she guessed it was just the bed they were tall as hell, but she wasn't complain, if this was how a star lived then she'd take it.

She streched leting her eyes take in the room.

Her 'roommates' were still asleep, one of who she had yet to meet, or even see. She couldn't see her now either cause the girl had her head covered by her sheets. Karma had taken the end bed like Jude, leaving their roommate the middle bed. It was probably cause she and karma didn't even wanna be near each other.

Jude sighed taking her eyes off the girls, she got up making her way over to her suitcase. She had yet to unpack when she'd got there she'd been dead tired and slept the whole day away. She set the suitcase on the bed and pulled out a designed black/white wife beater, a black skirt, and her toothbrush and paste. Clenching the clothes in her hand she silently made her way out the room trying not to disturb the other girls. As she walked through the hall she searched for tell-a-tell signs for the bathroom, all the doors had names on them, telling which girls it belonged to, so could only guess the bathroom would say 'bathroom'.

When she finally found it the door was closed, all the doors were closed.

Not wanting to wake anyone with annoying knocking she stood there for a moment trying to hear if someone already occupied the restroom, all was silent on the other side. But when she reached for the knob the door swung open scaring he causing her to swing her arms forward in surprise.

And there he stood...that guy from the limo...in all his glory...and a towel. The towel that Jude's bracelet was now tangled in, causing her to have to bend over. At this angle her gaze was locked right on his...towel covered part! Her eyes slowly traveled up his body, hesitantly leaving his lower body taking in his six pack. _Who knew abs could be such a turn on_! They traveled father trailing his body til' she reached his eyes which appeared to be highly amused. She gave him a awkward smile, tugging her wrist.

But the bracelet didn't untangle and oddly it seemed like the towel was getting closer to her...no...he couldn't be...could he? Was he turned on? Jude tried to snap herself out of her thoughts but she just kept waring with herself. He couldn't possibly be turned on, her hair was messy an she was in bed clothes, not even in sexy pajamas, there was no way he was turned on. Or so she thought til' he unwrapped the towel from around his waist shaking it lightly til' it released her bracelet, then he swung the towel over his shoulder, turned and started making his way down the hall.

All Jude could do was stare, her mouth gaped open as she watched his backside. How come no one had ever told her men's butts could be so...sexy! She had to work hard just to keep from drooling. And when he reached his door he turned giving her a sexy smile over his shoulder, Jude swore she'd died and gone to heaven. As he disappeared within the room Jude laughed biting her lip, she played with the back of her hair and continued on into the bathroom.

--**_3 hours later_**--

Everyone was gathering in the meeting room to talk about everything with Johnny B. There was a big long table that reminded Jude of a mob movie, how all the mob people would all gather around that one table and talk about killing someone. She took a seat at the back on the left side. She wasn't siting their long before another girl came up and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Miranda, your roomate, I'm sorry I didnt get to meet you yesterday you were asleep."

Jude smiled up at the girl, she was pretty. She had dark brown curly hair and was about the same height as Jude. She motioned to a chair offering the girl a seat next to her.

"Thanks" Miranda murmured

They sat there talking waiting for the meeting to start.

"Wow, he's hot! Miranda whispered her gaze resting over Jude's shoulder.

Jude turned around to see who she was talking about. And of course it was him, the restroom guy and her roommate. He smiled at her walking their way, Jude found herself rolling her eyes and turning her head away.

Tommy was making his way across the conference room when Karma joined him. He had forgotten all about her again. His head was filled with a tiny red head beauty, and he didn't even know her name. He still couldn't believe what had happened this morning, opening the bathroom door and finding her there n the doorway. It scared him just how much she turned him on and made him curious. And she sat there wearing that tight shirt that cupped her body just right and a short skirt that showed off her sexy legs. She turned around and faced him an he smiled at her but she rolled her eyes turning about around. That gave him pause he wondered what he had done wrong.

He sat across from her making her look at him.

He watched as a blush stained her cheeks and she glanced away again . He was about to say something when Johnny B. came in and started talking.

"Calm down everyone we're about to get started."

He waited for everyone to become silent before starting again. "As you guys know this is Johnny B. Presents making the band. You guys will basically be in the battle of the bands, last band standing wins a three year contract with G Major". The group cheered til' Johnny quite them again. He waves his hand motioning to the people behind him. "This Is Mary-Ann she'll be the singers voice counselor. This is Jimmy your performance/image consultant. And this is Donnie your instrumental counselor." Each of them stepped forward at the call of their name. "You guys have one more day of freedom and to take everything in, then tomorrow the cameras come in so get settled and meet everyone. Just relax cause tomorrow the fun really begins". He smiled and nodded at his group and they all walked out, while all the bands stayed at the table chatting.

Jude wanted to get away from...him and his girlfriend.

Telling Miranda she'd meet up with her later and made her way out the room. She didn't make it far before someone came up behind her tapping her shoulder.She turned around and there he was ...again, smiling at her.

"Hi I'm Tom Quincy"

She returned his smile, knowing her life was about to change.

"Jude...Jude Harrison, nice to meet you"

_So it had began_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

**Unwanted**

Tommy stood in his room stretching the kinks out of his body.

He'd just got out of the shower, he'd been wishing that he'd bump into Jude again. There was something about her that drew him, and that didn't make sense. They hadn't even said more then one sentence to each other, and yet he was curious about her! As they say curiosity killed the cat. In this reality Karma would be curiosity and he'd be the cat, because if she found out he was thinking about Jude so much, she'd kill him.

Most people didnt understand Karma.

They took what she showed them and believed it, but it was all a facade, she wasn't really a bad person just unlucky. They understood each other and he lived her...he just wasn't in love. They had a past, they were family, him and all the band members were all she had. Sighing he cleared his head of the past and tugged on his shirt and a pair of black jeans. Humming to himself he made his way down kitchen.

Jude pinned her red hair up with a clip.

It was still wet from her shower, making it more wavy, which she normally didn't like. She'd jumped in the shower earlier than normal, trying not to run into him again... Their last run in at the bathroom was forever ected into her mind. She couldn't help it, the guy was hot! But she shouldn't be thinking about him. She should only have her mind on her boyfriend, Spied. _Water moistened his body, drips sliding down into his towel, his black hair spiked and glistened. When he walled away she caught a glimpse of dimples resting just on his lower back, he turned smiling and she caught another set of dimples,_

Jude shook her head, fanubg herself.

No! She was supposed ti be thinking about Spied! Goofy, wild, fun Spied who kept calling her that good forsaken name...dude/i! She guessed it wasn't a good idea to think of him either...she should stop the process of thought...if only it was that simple. Sighing in disgust she pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. She was up early so that meant one thing...coffee! Humming to herself she made her way down to the kitchen.

The two were so busy humming to themselves, staring at the pot of coffee that they didn't notice each other. Beside the coffee pot was the empty coffee container. They were both relieve that he/she had got there for the very last cup. Still unaware of each other they both reached for the coffee pot grabbing the handle at the same time. As they finally noticed each other Jude's eyes lite up widening, and she almost smiled. Then she realized he was trying to steal he'd cup if coffee from her. Her almost smile turned into a quick scowl frowning her displeasure.

She jerked the pot in her direction glaring at him over the pot.

Tommy raised his brow in return, tugging the pot back into his personal space, causing Jude to have to move closer.

"Give me my coffee towel boy!" Tommy actually blushed remembering the bathroom incident.

"Uh uh little red, I got here first so the coffee is mine."

"You don't wanna see me without my caffeine fix big boy, so just hand over the pot, and no one gets hurt" She spoke slowly as if he was stupid wanting him to understand.

Tom wanted to laugh the second half of her ranted reminded him of a bank robber. "Big boy?...how generous of you"

Jude blushed stuttering at his words, "Ugh! I so did not mean it like that pre-vert! No...not saying that you aren't big..large actua...I mean..gah...just give me my frigging coffee!"

He was laughing so hard at that point that his grip loosed slightly on the handle of the pot so when she pulled again she lost her balance falling taking him and the coffee with her. Said coffee splashes and poured down her shirt. Which made Tommy laugh harder.

He looked down at her smiling, "Its okay I consider it a compliment that you think I'm big...large actually." he said mocking her earlier stutter.

"look what you did! Now there's hi more coffee." she glared at him a sudden urge to do him bodily harm rushing through her. Before she'd fully thought it though she found herself leaning over and biting him, her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

"Ouch"

Tommy stared down at her surprised, she has bit him, had actually made her teeth connect with his skin. He was about to speak when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Tommy looked up Jude's teeth still connected to him.

His eyes landed on Karma of course, who was with a group of girls...uh oh!

Jude slowly pulled her mouth away from Tommy's shoulder, leaning back she gave their audience an awkward smile. She stood up leaving Tommy sprawled on the floor. "Well ladies, I should be going..." she pointed to her shirt, "I spilled coffee on myself" She smiled again but the girls just glared, all jealous to find her with one of the hottest guys in the competition, wishing if was them instead. She quickly made her way out the room but as she got behind the girls she turned facing Tommy, so that he was the only one able to see her. She covered her right eye with her fist, motioning to herself then him. Silently telling him it wasnt over that she'd get him back.

Tommy tried not to laugh, he really did.

But when he saw the half serious half silly look on her face he burst out laughing, making the other girls wonder what he saw so funny. They turned around, only to find Jude standing there her hand over her eye her other hand frozen in motion as she realized they were looking at her. She quickly pulled her hands down throwing them behind her back. She smiled sheepishly, and glared at Tommy over the girls shoulder, for he was laughing harder, rolling in his back, seemly having to much fun to even notice her slight anger. The hyena! Twirling her fingers at the girls she retreated around the corner, she bust out laughing a moment later. _Tommy won't be laughing for long, not when Karma got a hold of him._

Back in the kitchen Tommy felt a glare penatrating his forhead so he instantly quieted down, siting up, he wiped the silent tears. He finally cleared his eyes, he looked up to find Karma standing over him. "What the fuck was that Tom?" she hissed, her body radiating anger.

He sighed standing up "Nothing...I just spilled coffee on her, is that a crime?"

"Oh so her mouth just fell on your body huh?!"

"Yes actually, it did Jennifer got da..." Tommy stopped when he noticed the pure horror on her girlfriends face. Shit, he couldn't believe he had done that...He tried to reach for her but she cringed moving away.

"Why would you call me that Thomas?!" her voice was a sneer her last word making him equally angry.

"Dont ever call me Thomas...ever!"

"You have some nerve, you can call me by that name, but I'm supposed to bow down and actually let you?! I'm not her anymore Tom, how could you even say that?! What's happened to you?"

"It was just a slip up! I'm sorry"

"You never slipped before, why now? It's her, its her isn't it?!"

"What are you talking about now Karma!"

But she continued on as if she hadn't heard his question. "Its her! Are you planning on leaving me for her! She has a boyfriend Tom! She's not interested in you! She never will be, why can't you see it? We're supposed to be family and you wanna throw it all away for her, for that, for someone who is happy with someone else? What about all the stuff we've been through? What about us? You were standing threw wrapped up in her so much I didn't even cross your mind did I? Go ahead admit it! I can't believe you of all people would do that, she's not even single!" Giving him a cold glare she made her out of the kitchen pushing her way through the crowd if girls angrily.

Tommy stood there in shock.

It was all true, but he wouldn't let himself believe that that was all between him and Jude. She wasn't happy in her relationship...was she? He made his way slowly out of the kitchen only to stop in the door to take in the picture of Jude and Spiderman...he didn't care if that wasn't his name...having fun on the couch wrestling with the other members of their band. Jude's laughter ringing through the halls. Tommy glared at them, Karma's words sounding through his head...

_She doesnt want you_


End file.
